Spin
by MissMadz12
Summary: What if Dave had joined the glee club when Finn had asked him? Flash forward to The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza. Dave is about to leave but then Kurt walks in and things happen. Kurtofsky!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! this is my second time writing, so enjoy! Oh and sorry for such a short chapter I will have more up soon!**

* * *

Dave was sitting on the floor observing the rest of the glee club run around acting drunk off their asses. He couldn't believe that he had actually gone to "The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza" when he could be spending his evening playing video games or rehearsing for this week's glee assignment.

* * *

A month earlier, after the big half time show, Finn had asked Dave if he wanted to join the glee club. At first he was hesitant to accept because he knew that his friends would make fun of him and most of the new directions hated him anyway. Then he thought of how much he had enjoyed performing Thriller/Heads Will Roll and how Mr. Shue said if he tried, he could be one of the most talented guys in school. Before he agreed to join he knew he had to apologize to Kurt.

The next afternoon he drove to Dalton. Finding Kurt was easy enough. The hard part was getting Kurt to hear him out. Once he got Kurt to sit down and listen, he began his apology that he had thought of on the long drive up.

"Kurt you have every right to be mad at me" Dave started, "I was horrible to you and I really regret calling you names and shoving you into lockers. I was just really jealous of you, I still am. You walked down the halls at school with confidence everyday, no matter what anyone said or did. You also have friends that love and accept you for who you are.

Dave paused, took a deep breath

"I'm gay Kurt. I only bullied you because I thought my friends would figure out something was up if I didn't. You are amazing and adorable and talented and didn't deserve any of the mean things I did to you and for all of it I apologize." Dave finished his apology and held his breath, waiting for Kurt's response. Kurt reacted surprisingly well. He had accepted Dave's apology and gave him his phone number saying Dave should call him if he ever needed someone to talk to.

Dave drove back home with a smile on his face. He couldn't stop thinking about Kurt, especially his eyes. Lost in thoughts of Kurt, Dave turned on the radio and began to sing along.

**_Desperate for changing, starving for truth_**  
**_I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_**

**_I'm falling even more in love with you_**  
**_Letting go of all I've held on to_**  
**_I'm standing here until you make me move_**  
**_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_**

**_Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete_**  
**_I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now_**

**_I'm falling even more in love with you_**  
**_Letting go of all I've held on to_**  
**_I'm standing here until you make me move_**  
**_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_**  
**_I'm living for the only thing I know_**  
**_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_**  
**_And I don't know what I'm diving into_**  
**_Just hanging by a moment here with you_**

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks so much for reading and I will update soon. The song used was Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse. Please leave me a review :) ?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And now I present the next Chapter of Spin. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dave considered leaving the party. He had a decent buzz but it wasn't helping. He watched as Quinn screamed in Puck's face and Tina and Mercedes couldn't stop laughing. Just as he was about to head out, Rachel told everyone that she had invited a few special guests. Down the stairs came Kurt and Blaine. Everyone cheered and Dave looked up. _There's Kurt looking as fabulous as ever._ He thought. Dave tried to hide his small smile. Then he saw Blaine. _Oh great, the hobbit is here too._ Dave thought as he rolled his eyes, but Kurt was here so he decided to stay and took another sip out of his red plastic cup.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Rachel yelled a little bit too loudly. Everyone gathered around. Dave eyed Kurt as Puck placed the Jack Daniel's bottle in the middle of the circle. _This could be my chance. _Dave thought of how perfect it would be to kiss Kurt.

After Britney kissed Sam and Quinn kissed Mike, it was Blaine's turn. As the bottle was spinning, Kurt was staring hopefully at Blaine. The bottle slowed and landed on Rachel.

"Blaine Warbler I'm gonna rock your world!" Rachel slurred as she grabbed Blaine by his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. As they deepened the kiss Kurt looked away, furious. "Ok I think we've had enough of that" Kurt interrupted after about 30 seconds into their make-out session. Rachel and Blaine pulled away and smiled at each other. Kurt was furious, the bottle was supposed to land on him not Rachel. He would get Blaine back somehow.

"It's Dave's turn now!" Santana announced. Dave grabbed the bottle and spun it hard. He watched the bottle go around and around until it started to slow down. _Come on please let it land on Kurt,_ Dave thought. Finally the bottle stopped right in front of Kurt.

"Aww yea Karofsky get some ow ow!" joked Puck. Dave's face lit up when he saw where the bottle had landed. He couldn't believe his luck. Kurt smiled and thought this was the perfect opportunity.

Before Dave could even begin to move towards Kurt, Kurt yanked on Dave's shirt, pulled him towards himself, and began kissing Dave aggressively. Everyone stared at them making out in the center of the circle with a mixture of shock and confusion on their faces. Dave parted his lips a little more, letting Kurt's tongue gain access to inside his mouth. Dave could not believe that he was actually making out with Kurt Hummel, the boy he has had a crush on for two years. It felt like a dream.

When the kissed ended, Rachel broke the long stunned silence by screaming "Duet time!" and pulled Blaine onto the stage. Everyone instantly forgot about what had just happened and eagerly awaited the song Rachel and Blaine were about to perform.

_**You were workin' as a waitress in a cocktail bar**_  
_**When I met you**_  
_**I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around**_  
_**Turned you into someone new**_

_**Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet**_  
_**Success has been so easy for you**_  
_**But don't forget, it's me who put you where you are now**_  
_**And I can put you back down too**_

Dave and Kurt hurriedly found an empty bed room and shut the door. They could here the music coming from the stage.

_**Don't, don't you want me?**_  
_**You know I can't believe it**_  
_**When I hear that you won't see me**_

_**Don't, don't you want me?**_  
_**You know I don't believe it**_  
_**When you say that you don't need me**_

_**It's much too late to find**_  
_**You think you've changed your mind**_  
_**You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry**_

Dave shoved Kurt onto the bed and they continued to kiss hungrily. Kurt began undoing the buttons on Dave's shirt.

Dave never thought he would ever be at a party making out with his dream guy. Kurt threw off his own shirt and they both moaned at the same time as they felt their skin rub up against each other.

_This couldn't be more perfect Dave thought._

_**Don't you want me, baby?**_  
_**Don't you want me, ohh?**_  
_**Don't you want me, baby?**_  
_**Don't you want me, ohh?**_

* * *

_**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it thanks for reading. Please review? **_


End file.
